


Afraid

by 9r7g5h



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Horror, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She used to be afraid to dream. Now, when she wakes up, it's so much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t written anything for WiR in a while, and sorry you’re now just getting a drabble. I’ve been feeling meh about writing lately, though I’m hoping that chances soon. This was inspired by a line in Aliens: Resurrection. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney does.

_D-d-d-d-d-dynamite gal._

_Tammy, please-_

_Sarge, what are you-_

_Please!_

_No-_

_**Kill me. ******_

She used to be afraid to dream, afraid to fall asleep when the arcade finally closed and they were left to their own devices. She’d try to avoid it, paperwork and training drills her excuses in her game, unkept promises to join him later in his. Coffee and adrenaline shots borrowed from the med lab kept her awake, kept her sharp and focused on the bugs she’d been created to fight. It was only when they began to blur and her shots missed more then hit that she consented, and half the time only because Kohut forced her to rest. 

She slept, and the nightmares came. 

_Sarge, it’s Fix It-_

_Tamora, where a-a-are you?_

_Would you really?_

_Shoot it, before-_

_**Kill me.** _

Tamora used to be afraid to dream, her nights haunted by all the things that could go wrong if one of them escaped, if a bug got loose into the arcade. She’d already had a taste of it with Sugar Rush; not every game was lucky enough to have an active volcano, and even with the portable beacons her men had been working on, the chances of their destruction were still too high for her liking. She knew better than anyone what could happen, and her dreams served as reminders of what failure would bring. 

_Tams, what are you-_

_Sweetheart, please-_

_Sergeant Calhoun, stand down!_

_Tamora!_

_I still love you._

_**I’m sorry.** _

Tamora Calhoun _used_ to be afraid to dream, back when her dreams showed nothing more than the number of follies she could have made, the number of mistakes available to her when she was still human. She used to be scared, but her reality had turned them into blessings, dreams she craved each moment she was awake. Dreams she fled to whenever she could, when the swarm gave her peace and she no longer had to be queen, just to see their faces one more time and beg for forgiveness. 

She used to be afraid to dream. No longer, for now, when she wakes up, it’s so much worse.


End file.
